


Erestor's Exercise

by Glorfindel



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Hunour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorfindel/pseuds/Glorfindel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erestor is deliberately provoked into anger - but why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erestor's Exercise

 

 

 

Glorfindel sat opposite Elrond, at his desk, in his office.  
  
  
  
“I want you to run exercise classes for the scribes and councillors. They are looking a bit green around the gills. Not very healthy, if you know what I mean.” Elrond gave a list of names to Glorfindel, who looked for one in particular.  
  
  
  
“Erestor should be on this list; he is looking particularly green around the gills.” Glorfindel gave an ingenuous smile and handed the list back to Elrond.  
  
  
  
“He will refuse.”  
  
  
  
“You are Lord. Make him.” Glorfindel's wide grin grew wider when Elrond wrote Erestor’s name at the bottom of the list.  
  
  
  
Glorfindel left Elrond's office. He made a copy of the list, with details of the exercise classes, and pinned a copy in the scribes’ room and another in the library.  
  
  
  
A crowd of elves gathered around the notice, including Erestor, who literally exploded with rage when he saw his name on the list. He tore it from the wall and stormed along to Elrond’s office. Without knocking, he pushed open the door, marched in, and slammed his fist down on the desk.  
  
  
  
“I am not doing this Elrond, how dare you! I work bloody hard and I do not need exhausting further.” Erestor’s rage was awesome, causing Elrond to wonder at the wisdom of believing Glorfindel's reasoning in saying that he could get Erestor to obey him simply because he was Lord.  
  
  
  
Elrond skirted around his desk and backed away towards the door. “You need to see Glorfindel about this,” he said quickly, and then ran for his life, just avoiding the large vase that had been hurled his way. He ducked around a corner and hoped Erestor had not followed. What in Arda was Glorfindel thinking, he wondered. Elrond was a warrior, but even he would not get on Erestor's bad side. He considered that even an orc would be wary of the whirlwind of temper that was his Chief Councillor.  
  
  
  
Erestor stormed across the training yard and angrily yanked opened the door to Glorfindel’s office, so hard that one of the hinges detached from the door. He slammed the list down on the desk.  
  
  
  
“I am not doing any exercising, Glorfindel. It's enough that I have to sleep with you every night.” Erestor was so angry that his face shone bright red and he was making a fist with his right hand, ready to punch his husband.  
  
  
  
“Erestor, I know you are not going to exercise. I also know that I wanted to have lunch with my husband. It was simply a way of getting you over here, in a way that Elrond would agree to without wanting to see you back too soon.” Glorfindel smiled and put his arms around Erestor and kissed him. He felt relieved that Erestor's body seemed to relax.  
  
  
  
“That was very sneaky of you. I threw Elrond's favourite vase at him, as he ran away.” Erestor kissed his husband and let his robe fall apart so that his skin could be caressed.  
  
  
  
“Good, I never liked it anyway.” Glorfindel tittered. He stopped what he was doing and wedged the broken office door shut. Then he then returned to his husband so they could privately indulge in their little piece of heaven.  


 

 

 


End file.
